


An Unspoken Attraction

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @roxy-davenport ’s SPN Halloween Challenge and @mysaintsasinner ’s 666 Follower Celebration Challenge. I apologize that it’s a little on the short side, but it’s both angsty and fluffy, since the votes were tied about what my awesome followers wanted to see. So you get both! Sadly, I think my writing is sucking lately… I’ve had some ideas to write but no motivation. Then when I do have motivation, I’m getting ready to sleep. Not to mention, my mom’s sick and I think she gave me whatever she had. Hopefully I’ll get to writing longer, better fics.
Prompt: ‘There’s something in the house. Get your ass over here NOW!’ and ‘Hell’ theme.





	

I checked my clip once more, making sure I had an adequate amount of silver bullets, before charging into the abandoned shack. ‘God, this reminds me of a scene out of Harry Potter…’ I let out a silent laugh at the thought. Sadly, this werewolf wasn’t as nice as Remus Lupin. Three people were already dead and another had been missing for two days. I had no choice but to hunt this thing myself. The brothers were on a separate case a state away and Cas was MIA somewhere on angel business. Calling Crowley came to mind, but it seemed stupid to call him for a lone werewolf hunt. 

Should’ve listened to my instincts. Two werewolves, not one and a mated pair, it seemed. The first one had been unsuspecting and had gone down quickly. The second had seen her mate go down and was pissed! She attacked with vengeance, clawing and biting her way at me. At the last minute, she misjudged her aim and gave me an opening to fire a lethal shot in her neck, hitting the carotid artery.

After making sure she was dead and helping the fourth victim escape, I slouched to the floor, wincing in pain. She’d gotten some deep scratches at my back and ribs, which I couldn’t stitch up myself. I knew I was a goner now. The boys wouldn’t reach me in time and Cas’ radio wasn’t on. I sent a quick text to Sam and Dean. 

**There’s something in the house. Get your ass over here NOW!** Need backup asap! 

It was the closest thing to the truth but I didn’t want to tell them I was dying. They didn’t need to know that. Neither did Crowley. I had a soft spot for the demon and him for me. There was an unspoken attraction between us and even though he wasn’t an angel, he still heard my prayers for him. Maybe he would hear this last one.

_‘Crowley, it’s Y/n. Just wanted to tell you that the hunt is completed. Also, I know we’ve never said or did anything about our connection to one another, but I think I’ve fallen for you. I’m sorry I never told you and we’ll never know what could’ve been between us. A hunter and the King of Hell would’ve made one hell of a story though…’_ I let out a sharp cough into my hand, seeing specks of red on my palm. I didn’t have much time left. ’ _I hope you find a worthy queen to rule by your side. My only wish is for your happiness. I love you, Crowley.’_

I finished my prayer and closed my eyes, awaiting Death to guide me home.

~~~~~~~~

Crowley rolled his eyes as the demon droned on and on about whatever issue, he didn’t care; he had tuned out said demon ages ago. It was always the same thing over and over anyways.

Y/n’s soothing voice entered his mind and he perked up at the sound. She always had been an interesting human and he had unknowingly fallen for her. Even though he had no soul, he felt complete when he was with her. She was the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

Crowley listened closely to her words, his eyes widening at her confession. He never believed her to feel the same. Apparently, he was wrong. He put his hand up, stopping the demon’s chatter and dismissed the room. As much as he loved what he heard, something felt off to him. After the room cleared, he focused on her location and rushed to her side.

He noticed the dead werewolves first, before his sight landed on Y/n. He rushed to her side, seeing the oozing claw marks on her side. He felt her neck, hoping he wasn’t too late. There was a pulse, luckily, but very faint. He felt a curse leave his lips. He didn’t have the power to heal her without turning her into a demon and he wouldn’t do that to her. She was too pure and he wasn’t deserving of someone like her. His only option was to call above for help.

“Castiel! I need your help!” A few seconds went by but no answer. “Castiel, you trench coated buffoon! Get your feathered bullocks down here now! It’s bloody imperative!”

A ruffle of feathers was his answer and Crowley turned, ready to lash out at the angel, but said angel wasn’t Castiel.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at the vessel. “Who are you?! I called for the Winchester’s lap dog, not you!”

The angel approached cautiously. “Castiel is away attending other business. I am Rahmiel, the angel of mercy and love. I heard your call. I can heal her, if you wish. But it must be done quickly. Her light is fading.”

Crowley gave her a hard glare before relinquishing his hold on Y/n’s form. Rahmiel knelt next to him and hovered her hands above the wounded hunter. A blue light seeped out of the angel’s palms, flowing into Y/n’s body and healing her wounds. Crowley watched the light close up the claw marks, leaving no trace of any wound on her body, hoping Y/n would soon wake. After a minute, Rahmiel pulled her hands back.

“Her body is fully healed but her mental capabilities are exhausted. She needs much rest. She should wake in a day or two.” Rahmiel stood and Crowley followed suit.

“I thank you for saving her, but why would you answer a demon’s call? Surely, you must’ve known who I am. Why help me?”

Rahmiel tilted her head in thought. “Yes, you are a demon and you may no longer have a soul. But you have love in your heart for this woman. Love that is as pure as her soul. It is an odd notion for a demon to love, but it is the truth. I am an angel of love. I felt it was my duty to save her. I must leave now, but you are welcome, Crowley.”

Rahmiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaving Crowley contemplating the angel’s words as he lifted Y/n into his arms and envisioning her room in the bunker. He laid her gently on the bed, before pulling up a chair and placing himself at her side, where he would stay until she woke.

So, demons may no longer have souls, but they could still love. And he would prove his love to this woman and make her his, if she would have him.


End file.
